The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the competition got up to new heights as the contestants made a few flying contraptions in an effort to rescue Sierra from Fang and the Sasquashanka. Sky won invincibility and it was Dawn who was sent home. Who will be the next person to lose the million dollars? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- In the woods, Cameron, Shawn, Sky and Zoey were up in a tree. Zoey: "Why did we have to meet here?" Cameron: "It's the only place that's private, you know besides all the cameras watching us!" Sky: "Right!" Cameron: "First order of business, what are we going to do?" Shawn: "I don't know, I think we'll get picked off one by one, so...good luck!" Sky: "I think we'll be fine. Those other guys will probably start fighting each other. They aren't exactly a happy family!" Shawn: "I guess..." Shawn: (Confessional) "I think I'll be going home soon. All these people are probably out to get me!" Zoey: "We just have to keep going! We can't give up! Not know, not ever!" Down below, Scott was secretly listening to their conversation. Scott: "Oh really?" (snickers) Scott: (Confessional) "I think it's time for me to change things up! Scarlett thinks she's running the show, and Jo thinks she's running the show, but I'm going to change that, and I'll use those goody two shoes outcasts to do that!" Scott then used a slingshot and shoot a rock, hitting Cameron on the head, making him fall down. Cameron: "Waaaaaa!!!!" Others: "CAM!" Cameron lands on a bush, breaking his fall and Scott shows up. Scott: "Well, well. What a surprise to see you guys again." Sky: "Scott?" Shawn: "What do you want?" Scott: "Nothing much. Just had to warn you guys about Scarlett's plan." Zoey: "What plan?" Scott: "She's evil. She wants to take over the entire world! I read about it in her journal. She's pretty messed up! They just made me join them! I didn't want to!" Sky: "Whoa!" Scott: (Confessional) (snickers) "Yep, that was a total lie! I just want to get her out! I don't even like her! There's only room for one villain around here, and that is going to be me, King Scottie!" Cameron: "How do we know you're not lying to us?" Scott: "Come on! What would I gain by screwing you guys over?" Zoey: "Hmm....we'll be watching you!" Scott: "Fine. Just don't tell anyone or the deal is off!" Zoey: "Fine!" Zoey crosses her fingers. Then Scott walked away. Zoey: (Confessional) "He's up to something. I just know it!" Sky: "Should we trust Scott?" Cameron: "I don't know, but we do need to watch our back." -- Meanwhile with the villains, Jo and Lightning are working out and Scarlett is reading a book. Scarlett: (smiled) "Hmmm... This will come in handy." Lightning: (pull up) "98.... 99.... 100." Lightning drops down. Lightning: "Ha! 100 Pull ups! I love to see those losers beat that!" Jo finished her push ups." Jo: "150 Push Ups! Ha!" Lightning: "You cheater! You sneak! You bi-" Jo: "I don't cheat...on a regular basis!" Max: "Ha! That's an understatement!" Scarlett: "Quiet you gnome! I am trying to read something important!" Jo: "What is it?" Scarlett: "Nothing that concerns you!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Nothing yet!" (laughs maniacally) Jo: "So we'll be the final five, but who are we getting rid of?" Lightning: "I say we get rid of that Shawn guy. He's making the Lightning look like a fool!" Jo: "Oh don't worry about it. You don't need help with that!" Scarlett: "You just got burned!" Then Scarlett and Jo high-fived each other. Lightning: "Hey!" Then Scott returned to the group. Scott: "Hello guys." Scarlett: "Oh, it's you." Jo: "You were gone for quite a while." Scott: "Yeah, I had to think of a new plan to get us to the final five." Scarlett: "Funny... I was the one who comes up with the plans." Chris: (voices) "Attention campers. It's challenge time!" -- Soon, the contestants were in the forest. Chris: "It's time for something different. Instead of one big challenge, there will be three mini challenges!" Chef: (sarcastically) "Wow, how original of you!" Chris: "I wasn't hired for this job by being original. Anyway, this three part challenge will involve a hurdle running race, a tree jumping race and finally, a talent show! First place gets 10 points, second gets 9, third gets 8, and so on and so forth!" Sky: (gulps) "A talent show?" Sky: (Confessional) "I may have a kinda gross talent. But I think it can help me win!" Cameron: (confessional) "I'm not much of a skills person, but I will try my best." Then the campers got ready for the hurdles. Chris: "Okay then, jump over the hurdles and get to the finish line. Ready, set, go!!!" The players ran ahead as Sky, Zoey and Jo jump over a hurdle. Cameron stopped running and started to puke in a bush. Max: "Ha! Your misery amuses me!" Then Max crashed into one of the hurdles. Zoey: "Gotta love karma!" Max: "What in the world is this karma you speak of?" Zoey: "Something that needs to get you a few more times!" Then Jo threw one of the hurdles at Sky. Sky: "Hey! No fair!" Jo: "Whatever!" Then Lightning leaped into the air and landed in front of Jo. Lightning: "Get ready to lose everyone!" Zoey: "Not this time Lightning!" Zoey jump over another hurdle as did Scott. Scott: (smirks) "This is easy..." Scott jumped over another but he fell down a hole. Scott: "Oh come on!!!" Shawn jump over another and laughed. Shawn: "Tough luck Scott."